Love That Surpasses a Demon's
by Miss McGee
Summary: A one-shot with my OC Hideko Honda and Gaara.


I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Hideko Honda!

* * *

_"Freak!"_

_"Loser!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Get out of here!"_

_All of the shouts came from a group of older boys. Students at the Ninja Academy. The young boy stayed there, looking at the ground. Tears leaking from his sky blue eyes. He stood there, clutching a tan colored teddy bear._

_"What do you think you're doing, Kenta?" Asked a feminine voice from behind the group of boys._

_They turned to see a girl about the same age as the Jinchuriki. She had hip-length blood red hair, eyes that looked like they belonged to a demon, and skin to match. Her black kimono flowed down to her ankles, on the back of the kimono was the kanji for 'Forgive', the sleeves reached about four inches past her fingertips, and her ninja shoes were as black as coal._

_"Hideko, get back before the Monster kills you," Kenta snickered, looking back at the redheaded Jinchuriki._

_"No, Kenta," She replied as she pushed past the boys and stood between them and the younger boy._

_"Well, when he kills you, I'm going to say that I told you so," Kenta snarled as him and his group of friends left the two._

_The young girl, Hideko, turned to the boy and grabbed his chin gently, causing him to flinch, and made him look at her. "Are you okay?" She asked as she looked into his sky blue eyes._

_She could tell he didn't sleep because of the thick black circles around his eyes. He just nodded, afraid she'd try the same thing._

_"What's your name?" She asked, smiling gently._

_"G-Gaara," He replied, looking into her solid black eyes._

_"Nice to meet you, Gaara," She smiled. "My name's Hideko Honda."_

_She wiped the tears from his eyes, "Don't worry," She told him smiling gently. "I wont hurt you."_

_"F-friends?" He asked her, looking away, fearing what she would say._

_"Of course, Gaara!" She said to him, grinning from ear to ear, causing Gaara to smile a tiny smile._

_She pulled him into a hug, to which Gaara was hesitant to return. But he eventually did._

_"Want to go play?" He asked quietly._

_"I would love to," She told him, taking his hand. "What do you want to do?"_

_"Play with the sand?" He asked, a lot softer than before._

_"Really?" Hideko asked, surprised._

_Gaara looked away, regretting even saying that. Hideko caught on before she moved her hand and a bit of sand came towards them, which caught Gaara's attention. The sand floated up in the air and took the form of a heart. Inside, the kanji for life was engraved before it hardened. The figure fell from the air and landed in Hideko's hand. She held the figure out to Gaara, who hesitantly took it._

_"T-thank you," He told her, smiling a little more than before._

_The two then ran towards the Kazekage tower._

_-3 years later-_

_"Gaara?" Hideko called, looking for the redheaded Jinchuriki._

_"What is it, Hideko?" He asked as he came out of his room in the Kazekage tower._

_"I just wanted to tell you that my parents are sending me to Konoha," She told him sadly._

_"Why?" Gaara asked, shocked and hurt._

_"They want me to be able to train better," She told him, pulling him into a hug._

_Gaara returned the embrace with even more strength._

_"Remember, you're my best friend and nothing will change that," She told him, tears leaking from her eyes._

_Hideko kissed his cheek gently before she pulled away, she took his hand and placed something in it before she walked away. Gaara looked at her retreating form before looking down at his hand. What he saw shocked him. A red rose made of the sand she could control. A tear ran down his face as he looked at the rose._

* * *

-Chuunin Exams; Preliminary Rounds-

The looks on the faces of the participants were those of shock and horror.

'Hideko Honda Vs Gaara'

Hideko Honda leapt from her position beside Kakashi to the ring, landing in a crouching position. Gaara just used his sand to move.

"Do you see the look on Gaara's face, Temari?" Asked a very confused Kankuro.

His older sister just nodded, "He's shocked. But why?"

With Kakashi and the other Genin, a certain pink haired ninja was shocked, "The look on his face changed from before!"

"How does Hideko know Gaara?" Lee asked as he looked at the two down in the ring.

The two just stood there, Hideko, now wearing a similar outfit to before but the sleeves extended about a foot past her fingertips and twin katanas strapped to her back, looked like she was about to forfeit. And Gaara looked like he was just shocked.

"Don't forfeit, Hideko," Gaara said softly.

"I don't want to fight you, Gaara," She told him softly.

"I don't want you to have to drop out with as far as you have come," the redheaded Jinchuriki told his friend as he looked into her solid black eyes.

She nodded, drawing her katanas before stepping into a fighting stance while Gaara just stood there. She ran to him, avoiding his sand. She threw her katanas to the side before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him to the ground. She straddled him and started to fight with a smile on her face. The two fought for who would win dominance by Gaara rolling the redheaded young woman so he was hovering over her. And vice versa.

But the roof collapsed, Sand Shinobi falling through the air.

Soon, Gaara was gone. Hideko looked around before jumping up to the roof. She looked around before deciding to go into the forest after the Sand Sibs and her teammates.

She bypassed Sasuke and Sakura, heading straight for Gaara and Naruto. She landed next to the blonde headed knucklehead. "What's-" She started to ask before she saw Gaara's half transformed body.

"GAARA!" She shouted, to get his attention.

The Jinchuriki turned to look at who called his name, "Hideko?" He asked, confused.

She jumped to the branch he was standing on, "Its me, Gaara," She told him, smiling lightly.

"Why would you come after me now?" He asked before he grabbed his head in pain.

He then slapped Hideko with his tail, sending her flying through the trees.

"Are you okay, Hideko?" Naruto asked as he helped the redheaded female up to her feet.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just need to get to Gaara," She told him, looking at the young Jinchuriki who was now completely transformed.

She then saw it. A patch of blood red on the raccoon's head.

"Right there, Naruto," She said, pointing to Gaara.

He nodded before taking off towards him. He leapt from the branch and ended up head butting Gaara, helping him to regain control. The two fell to the ground but Hideko covered her eyes, not wanting to see her best friend hit the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto using his chin to inch towards the Sand Shinobi. "I know it hurts Gaara, but there are people who can make it better," He told the other boy.

Hideko leapt and landed next to Naruto, "Enough, Naruto. Rest," She told him, looking to Gaara.

He nodded before resting his head and falling into a deep slumber.

The young woman walked over to Gaara, "Hey, Gaara," She smiled warmly at him as she knelt down beside him.

Gaara's eyes went wide, "Why, Hideko?"

"Because, even after all these years, I never did forget my promise to you," She told him, taking his hand in her own.

He looked up at her shocked. Then did something that surprised him. She kissed his scar.

"Why, Hideko?"

"Even though we have been apart since that day, I still love you. Like I did all those years ago when I first met you," She admitted as she helped him up. "Let's get you back to Suna."

He nodded as she moved so he could get on her back. Which he did. "Coming, Tem? Kanki?"

The two in question stepped out of the bushes, and nodded as they all left for The Village Hidden in the Sand.

'Even after all of these years? She still cares and didn't forget me?' He asked himself as he looked ahead of them. 'She truly meant what she said. I cant believe it.'

"I love you too, Hideko," He whispered into her ear, causing her to smile.

She looked back at him with a smile on her face, "You're you." was all she said before looking forwards.


End file.
